the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 79!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 79! 110 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago FUUUUUUUCCCVVVKKKKKKKK.... I'm back at school! DX UGGGHHH! Edit: It's pages like this one that reminds me why I love my man! And speaking of remembering, I forgot to tell you guys about the Hydeys! Like the Oscars and the Tonys, the Hydeys will be our annual awards show! There will be one winner for each of the following categories: . Best Character . Best Narrator . Best Visual Artist . Best Musician/Singer . Best TRPS Pairing Nominations will be open the first week of February. The polls for the winners will be open from Valentine's day til February 24th. Then on February 25th, our anniversary, I will announce the winners! If you have any suggestions on categories, let me know in the comments section down below! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( I'm so sorry ) 4 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar ATasteForVintages Guest • 3 years ago What would you like a summary of? 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar ATasteForVintages Guest • 3 years ago • edited That depends on which characters you're following/ intend to associate with here. The Motley Infirmary Crew: With the recent attempt on Catt Hatter's life, the workload has temporarily decreased and she's approaching her final surgery- a reconstruction of her skull. There is soon going to be an influx of patients, however. The Breakfast Squad: After the abduction of a Mr. Elias Castellanos, his brother Arty, sister Susan, loved one Nicolette, boyfriend Richard, Angry Caffeine Comrade Jasper and Angry Caffeine Comrade Jasper's girlfriend set out to rescue him accompanied by a Doctor Lewis Weir and a Doctor Alano Diego de Lezo. Arty, Susan, and Nicolette all are linked to the missing Elias and his new Hyde and all caught Gangrene. Most of their....whichever hand it is is gone now and Dr. de Lezo is tending their wounds. Jasper, Jasper's goil, Richard, and Lewis are upstairs with the bad guy and Elias's Hyde- Oliver and are trying to set the boys free. The Lullaby League: The Society's own celebrity, Madame La Déchante, is hosting a Singing showcase for all Lodgers to participate in. Tammy missed the sign ups, but she's still more than welcome to perform if she'd like! The Young and the Rest of 'Em: Our sorceress Lizzy is feeling discouraged and is planning on leaving, Hela Hyde, our most dangerous resident, is proving difficult to contain, and our resident Santa just completed the ultimate Secret Santa. Also I hear we're expecting a baby! 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I feel you there Mz. Hyde, I feel you there!) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( Honestly I'm jealous. I wanna go back to school!! I miss learning!! T^T Also, I've completely lost track of whose turn it is from the pre-update journal.) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Same! :P I don't even know who's turn it is anymore... Anchestor Do you want to get in on this and try to determine who should pick up next week and just continue the cycle from there?) 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Iiiii have no idea who's turn it is. I'm going to guess it's you HJ? And then Catt? Am I now a full time journalist? Because I only really popped in that one time. I mean I'd gladly join, but I may not have that clever things to say, even if it's just tri-weekly. So is it now HJ, Catt, me, repeat, or just you two, with occasional guest appearance by me? 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago If you want to come on full time that's cool! If so I think your schedule sounds good and I'll be able to pick up monday (though I might have to post it sunday due to being out of town with potentially no wifi. :P ) 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Sounds good, if Catt Hatter is cool with me on board? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Anchestor • 3 years ago (Of course I'm cool with you on board! :D Welcome to the journalist's sector! ^u^ ) 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Sweet! ^w^ And thank you! his ought to be fun! :) A whole new sector. Nifty. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Anchestor • 3 years ago (Yay! ^u^ ) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago (Know the feeling, Mz Hyde. I started last week) 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Best of luck to ya!)) 4 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I was waiting for you two to write, so thanks!) 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((If Helen Jekyll or Hastie Lanyon would like to continue our RP here at any time, feel free. I understand schedules are tighter, what with school back in session. Just putting it here for convenience/on the off chance.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon I'm also taking the liberty of reposting our last three posts:)) Hela Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 7 days ago *Another cry escaped her and Hela groaned breathlessly, her eyes widening at the sight of the door falling towards her. She grimaced when the full weight came crashing down on her, panic beginning to make her chest tighten as she found it hard to breathe. She pushed against the door with both hands, desperately trying to shove it to one side or the other. Adrenaline helped dull the pain of her injuries, muting the sounds of distress coming from different spots on her body. She had cut herself on her knife in the struggle to get free, barely noticing the blood dripping onto her shirt from her hand.* Jekyll1886 Hela Hyde • 7 days ago Weir kept his weight pressed solidly against the door, keeping her pinned in place. "Hela, STOP! Stop." A look of concern, disappointment, sadness. He felt a change in her energy, her body crying out in distress. "You're hurting yourself, child," he said with nothing save compassion, even as he maintained the pressure atop her. "Stop." His voice was no more than a whisper, all the more arresting in its quiet. Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago (Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Society...) *It didn't take long for Hastie to find the salt Lewis had mentioned when he had been brewing the potion. He opened the container and put a pinch of it in the vial. The liquid inside turned bright green. When the potion and the salt had been mixed properly, Hastie set off again - this time back to Helen's room. He silently prayed that Hela had not taken another victim.* see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll Here's the most recent post from "Presents 2":)) Jekyll1886 Hela Hyde • 5 days ago Lewis nodded. "Very well, then." He took out a small device, and spoke into it. "Jaunt!" In less than an eyeblink, the trio--and Leo--were in a snow-covered field. The mountains in the distance bounded the tranquil valley in which they found themselves. Weir himself had suddenly materialized a large, heavy coat, along with other appropriate winter wear, no doubt provided in rearranged atomic form during the jaunt itself. He stepped up to a nearby sleigh. It was of fine craftsmanship, lovingly worn from years of use but still solidly serviceable. Two black horses were tacked up to it, the light breeze animating their flowing manes. Jingle bells hung from the array. Lewis stood ready to help Helen and Elaina up into the sleigh. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I'm sorry DX I'm a little busy and I forgot!) *Elaina hung off of Helen's arm, grinning. She ran to the sleigh, her eyes bright with excitement* wow! 3 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Heh, welcome to 2017.) 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (May it be better than 2016!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (That shouldn't be too much of a challenge, considering.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((One would think...but let's not assume. ;-) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( True, true. Don't want to jinx it after all. :) ) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (Here! Of course! But I do encourage you everyone here to learn the format and how to use the wikia. Anyone can edit and it's very easy to do so and very self explanatory and it would help Cat and I out when we're swamped with work. But anyhow, what do you need? ) 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (Okay! So I'll make the changes but I'll tell you how to do them for future reference! Picture: scroll down to the Picture section where there is a gallery. Second click the button that says "Add a photo to this gallery". Gallery builder should pop up. Next click the purple/blue button add a photo then upload photo. For describe this photo section write "Drawn by DeathMurder_JH". If the describe the photo does not pop up then look below for your picture in the Gallery builder, hover your mouse over it, and then click "modify" to pull that up. Then Select save and quit. Age: Click the "Edit" button at the top of the page. Then click on the infobox where a little red box should pop up and select the only link on it called "TRPS character". A edit box should appear. Scroll down to the age section and just type in the number. Then "Apply changes" For everything else click "edit" and then just adjust the paragraphs accordingly. After all your edits are complete click "Save page" at the top right hand corner of the screen and a box should pop up. Type in a brief description of what you changed and then "Save page". And then you're done! 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (No problem! And Yah! It's super easy and very explanatory! Have fun! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Thanks for inviting M and good luck. I've been back for almost a week 5 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (I know the feeling, Mz. Hyde. But hopefully you'll survive. X3) 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago OH MY GOD !!!! YASSSSS!!!! THIS IS THE BEST IDEA MZ. HYDE!!!!! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I'm scared now. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh? I think it's a brilliant idea! We can nominations and then a voting page where everyone up votes it like what we do with the polls! 4 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 3 years ago (It's pretty much learn as you go. Anything more specific, I think you can have your character ask in-story. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago Just as long as you understand the world of TGS (you can read more on the TRPS about page) you and your character will learn as you go. If you want to understand backstory and things I suggest you poke around the wikia for more info and stories. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago Will there be a statuette for the winners? (The first thing in my head was a statue just of Hyde's already magnificent golden mop.) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Setae • 3 years ago (I had been thinking a drawing of a statuette, since mailing an actual trophy would necessitate a trophy, and a mailing address. ^-^; ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh that's awesome! 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago Oh nifty! Also my sympathies on going back to school. I've the fortune of enjoying a snow day today and tomorrow, but I've also been back for a week already XD 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Sorry the line art is taking so long! I'm working on it during the evenings while I watch an episode. Also, confound these feathers! DX So many feathers!!! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh gee, don't worry about it! Take your time! (And I know, I love feathers, but I absolutely loathe them too ;-;) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (I hope to be done soon! *is drowning in feathers and pictures of stained glass angels*) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Holds out a paintbrush as a life raft* Hang in there friend!! I believe in you! Please don't drown, it's really quite painful ^^" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (*grabs paintbrush and clings on for dear life/sanity* I'll not drown before I am finished! I assure you!) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Drowning at any point is less than idealllll! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Heh, agreed! Fortunately I happen to be pretty good at swimming. :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Well that's good at least! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (I'd like to think so. ^u^) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (RBDECEPTICON17 Gosh darn it RB! I just read Lullaby for a Scientist! T^T It was beautiful and sad, and made me think! How dare you be that good at writing! I loved it! TT^TT ) 3 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( That seems like awfully few categories for all the people we have here :/ ) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Did you have some suggestions for more? I'm trying to think of some, but I've got nothing.) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited ( I'm so glad you asked! To start with, singers and instrumental musicians tend to be judged differently. How about we split those into two different categories? ( or thee ) Best Singer Best Composer Best Arrangement And come to think of it, we have LOADS of parodies here. Good ones. Many of these people don't actually perform their piece, so they wouldn't fit either of the above. I propose this: Best Songwriter Best Original Song Best Subject And we have a lot of really neat people walking through our doors, let's show their moms some love with Best Character Design Best Costume Design Best Original Script Best Story Best production of a Roleplay Best Scenic Design Best Moderation Best Newcomer Best Author And the Lodgers themselves work really hard! Best Character in a Dramatic Role Best Character in a Comedic Role Best Featured Masculine Character Best Featured Feminine Character Best Masculine Character in a Supporting Role Best Feminine Character in a Supporting Role Best Scene Funniest Line ) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Those all sound great! :D) 3 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Don't they? Most of these are from the official Awards shows, but I just think they're SO FITTING! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Definitely! I have to say, I never thought there would be awards handed out for a Roleplaying sight! It's amazing. ^-^) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Woah, that's a lot. I think we might need your hand organising that many titles, or maybe we won't? I've never taken part in an awards thing before. Mz.Hyde help? Also How would Best Moderation work when we only have one moderator? How would we qualify Best Newcomer? We're all kinda new. I think Best Author was meant to be covered by the Best Narrator title. Since technically none of us are recording narrations of the stories. In any case, I think this awards ceremony is going to be interesting! 8T ) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited ( I'd be happy to help! I meant "Best Moderation" as in the person who runs their Plot Point the smoothest, coordinates the responses, that sort of thing. I would think "Best Newcomer" covers the best introduction made by a newbie. And by newbie I mean "First Day Setting Foot into the Society" brand spanking new. We could probably condense the two, but Best Narrator sounds more personal, like "let's award the narrator we like the most" whereas Best Author has more to do with the artistic merit behind the words we see. Also could include the stories we're posting on the wiki |: ) I definitely agree though! ) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Wonderful! Ah, so for the multi-person RPs! I gotcha. So newer than our already existing main crew? Keen. That makes sense now. We can probably roll with them separate as long as people understand how they differ. Woohoo! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Well, typically Awards ceremonies are Emceed and each speaker gives a speech that defines the award they're presenting, so we could set some non Nominee characters/ personas for that. And by new, I mean, like Tammy and Red new so yeah, pretty much! ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Can someone tag Elaina/Alicia? see more 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago Alicia Ghast YOU SHOULD CHECK THIS AMAZING THING OUT!!! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thanks! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited (Elaina Hyde You are needed!) 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thank you! 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDD I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!! LOOK AT THEM!!! LOOK AT THEM!!!!! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I KNOOOOOW 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago *screams and dies* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago MY BABIES AHHHH 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago They're soooooooo cute I'm going to DIE 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I just love them so much XD I'm freaking out too much, I bet. They're too cute though! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I think we're all right there with you, to be honest. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago But they're soooo cute! My babies! �� 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ARE YOU OKAY 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago NO THEYRE TOO CUUUTE 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago UH THANK 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago I have been dying ALL DAY because THEY NEED TO LOVE EACH OTHER DANG IT 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago IT'S ALL GOOD ARTY SURVIVED 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago I would actually find you and murder you painfully if you killed him. Alicia needs someone good because SOMEONE *glares at Helen* KILLED THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND I MADE HER JUST CUZ. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ������ I'm very mostly sure Arty won't die any time soon! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Thank heaven!) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago Thank goodness XD 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago He better not or there will be hordes of angry narrators coming to have words with you! 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago Oh, how much longer until Arty is back? If he doesn't come back soon enough, Ally's gonna get into some trouble all alone. Which will be fine, but it'll be better with Arty. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago He'll be back by the end of the weekend! 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago Oh, that's good! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago What about best writer? And... yeah, nope. That's it. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Oh man! Forgot about that one, best Fanfic writer! Thank you Elaina! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ...... 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago What? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I don't really want everyone knowing my real name, could you edit that out please? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Ok Elaina. Sorry. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Thanks >~< 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I hope you enjoy the party! :) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Me too XD 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Um, I have one question, Mz. Hyde? *raises hand* 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yesssss?~ 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Since there are more Jekyll supporters on the premise than Hyde's... could the awards be called the Jekkies? And the funny thing is, that's actually the "official" name for fans of Jekyll and Hyde, so I figured it was fitting! ...please don't flip the building again... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago But....but I like the Hydeys.....:''( 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I know, and you don't have to change it! I just thought I'd make a suggestion. �� 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Sniff* Really? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah! So don't be sad! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Hooray! Though...there is something I want to ask.... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh? What is it? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Can you come to Catt's birthday party?! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I... maybe? I would love to. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago PWEASEEEE? It really is her birthday today!! I know you can hold her back Dr. Helen! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I really want to but it might have to wait awhile, since I have some major projects due soon. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago PWWWEASE!!! Please come!~ 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I'm going to try but I have work to do first! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ok! But please try! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Will do! I've got a plan. �� 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy